Dragons and Fate
by Mystogan.Knightwalker
Summary: Hidden plots behind the Grand Mage Games and two opposing forces who would stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Sting and Rogue are hired to kill one of them but not is all as the other the one describes. Confusion about what is the right side, one cannot control fate or destiny no matter, for those who try the consequences are dire.
1. Prologue

Two Dragons: Prologue

Black hair billowed out as a young girl around 18years of age watched. Her blue eyes scanned the horizon, seeing a small dot appear in the horizon. A small smirk curled on her lips, it was going to plan, and every little element was going just according to plan. The next Dragon King Festival, the next Grand Mage Games should run smoothly. With the predicted return of Fairy Tail, the next eclipse, she would finally achieve her goal. She waited for seven years to lay hands on that being, she will succeed. Crime Sorciere as a distraction, to avert the councils and her sister's gaze, Raven Tail to cause even more drama, doubt and also a disruption and Sabertooth, her trump card. Everything was dancing on her finger tips moving each puppet to her own according, "Zeref wait for me, the world moves to a new era, a new world will be born, Zeref."

Pulling on her hood up she walked away, waves crashing against the cliff face, she turned around to cast a glance at the ship. With one move she could destroy it, causing tumultuous waves to slam down on it, dragging it to the bottom of the sea with the core members of Fairy Tail. Or she could create winds so strong that it too will annihilate the boat. No, she needed them. Why else would she have told the pretty boys from Blue Pegasus about the levels of etherno in the ocean where Tenrou Island used to stand? Or Lamia Scale about members and existence of Crime Sorciere, if she didn't want to stir up the Magic Council? A chain of unavoidable events set in motion, the strands of future turned into one definitive future was all her doing, she laughed, a soft silvery laugh, "Hisui, this is my victory, for humanity." She vanished, leaving not a single dent or grass moved, as if she never existed in the world.

"Princess, Project Eclipse is set to go this year." A stocky man bowed towards a green haired woman standing with her back to him.

"Good, we can't let _her_ win. In a few months the world we be changed. We will either be alive or dead. According to the person from the future, Eclipse is theonly way." She smiled at the man. "Isn't it right Arcadios-sama? Heroes, new leader and new world with peace, we can't let a single girl take us down. You've sent out the job requests for her?"

"Yes. We've had quite a few takers. Either professionals or incredibly powerful and more experienced mages than an 18year old girl, she will be gone, soon."

"Her sister, the one afflicted to the magic council. How are we going to take care of her?"

"She is currently untouchable. The one with hair like the rays of the sun who can predict the future and can manipulate other-worldly elements; Would it not be smarter to ally ourselves with her, me being the commander of a Rune Knight Squad?"

"She hasn't made her move yet, shall we deal with the younger one first. To survive a blow from etherion at the age of 11, she is truly terrifying. Our plan is set in motion, set in stone. No one will get in the way, no-one for the sake of humanity. Lord Zeref, we are coming." The princess said. "Now shall we organise the games for this year? The last games ever will have to end with a bang."


	2. Chapter 1- The Norm

Two Dragons: Chapter One- The Norm

"That job was a cinch, I wager we can take on one more before the Grand Mage Games. With our power and skill, we'd definitely be able to complete a SS-class quest." Sting Eucliffe, member of the dragonslayer duo of Sabertooth, turned to his more silent companion, Rogue Cheney. "Isn't that right Rogue?"

"Preferably one of higher difficulty and something more worth our time, yes an SS-class one would be nice. It could essentially be training for the tournament in 4months time." Rogue said, eyeing the request board. Sabertooth, the strongest guild's request board was constantly filled. EVERYONE wanted Sabertooth, although some of the jobs were such trivialities you had to be careful of which one you have to pick.

"Request from the church of Zentopia, reward 40 000 000 000 jewels? Shall we?"

"Not interested."

"You're not interested in anything!" Sting protested.

"You're only looking at the money. Any way do you think it is within the time range?" Sting opened his mouth to reply but Rogue continued. "No, and it's a church. We'd spend a month listening to them brief us and the procedures before we can actually get going."

"This one then, ridding some town of a monster, 20 00 000 jewels. That has got to be within the time limit." Sting suggested but Rogue eyed another job request frowning.

"Guaranteed place in the Grand Mage Games and the reward of 75 000 000 000 jewels?"

"Pfffft, guaranteed please-"

"Shut up! From the princess of Fiore, people accepting the request will be briefed upon arrival and magic capacity tested." Squinting Rogue read aloud. "Warning: We are not held responsible for the loss of lives."

"This is all very interesting but really, Rogue? For all we know, the princess lost a-"

"We're taking this."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS, THE PRINCESS MAY HAVE JUST LOST HER NECKLACE OR TRYING TO FIND A HANDSOME SUITOR OR SOMETHING! ROGUE!"

"Well then it shouldn't be a problem if we just saw what is going on and by the way it SPECIFICALLY requested on the board for a the dragons of Sabertooth. Even if we didn't go, master would be too proud and would make us go anyway. Any way if it is _that_ simple, it is easy money, is it not?"

"Fro, thinks so too." His green exceed in a pink frog suit said in agreement.

"See we out vote you. We're going."

"THAT'S COS LECTOR ISN'T HERE! AND YOU SAID I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED ABOUT MONEY!"

"Exactly." Rogue finished with a triumphant smirk, touché.

The flowering tower, Mercurius, loomed over them as they walked up to the palace. Not, that Rogue hasn't seen it before, they come here every year for the games, it still strikes awe in him. Sting just walked on quietly; slightly irritated at his suggestions being rejected, more or so Rogue just had a love for anything intellectual, much unknown to his fellow guild mates. A soldier appeared outside, "Names and reason."

"Sting Eucliffe." Sting suddenly said, he just _had_ to say something. "And Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth, taking up the job request issued by your highness." Now since _when_ did Sting become so polite and gracious?

"And?"

Sting looked baffled at the response, Rogue interjecting. "Our exceeds Frosch and Lector."

"Please handover any weapons." Reluctantly Rogue handed over his katana as Sting stretched out his arms, proving that he didn't conceal any weapons. It was quite unnecessary consider how much his clothes _covered_ up. "You may now see the Princess."

He's never seen the inside of the palace and to describe in one word is not sufficient. The curves and bends within the palace, the amount of door and rooms and the size of the place is enough to confuse anybody. Meandering through the maze-like place they finally reached a room it opened up to a dim-lit room, compared to the grandeur of the rest of the palace, it lacked reasonably in charisma. A woman with green hair greeted them with a subtle smile and the slightest brush of her hand, beside her was a stocky man dressed in armour. "Sting, Rogue, I see you have taken up the request." She beckoned at the guard who shut the door. "This is of utmost importance and has been posted in any guild, it is also extremely dangerous for an ordinary mage and despite you two being extremely efficient mages, and I need you to sign this contract saying we bear no responsibility for any injuries or death."

She put forward a scroll as Sting extended his arm to sign it; Rogue caught his hand and held it back. "Your majesty, would it be possible to brief us first before we take on the job."

The princess flashed an irritated look, "So be it. Have you ever had an acquaintance with this _girl_?" Distaste thick in that comment, showing the two a picture of a girl with eyes the colour of the night sky and hair as black as sin. "Nevertheless, this girl poses a threat to our country and needs to be eradicated as soon as possible."

The picture was only an artist's impression, meaning that they have never gotten a direct photo of her. A girl skilled at camouflage and going around undetected, Rogue frowned. "So you want us to arrest her? That is easy enough for the rune knights."

"No, it is not as simple as that." She then took out a photo of another girl. This one with caramel blonde hair, glinting in the golden sun and emerald eyes with a playful smirk on her lips, someone who flaunts her looks. "I assume you know who this is."

Sting just raised an eyebrow, "Medea Sunshadow, a member of the magic council. You're saying she proves to be an obstacle?" Of course Sting would know, Medea Sunshadow, a young and extremely charismatic member of the council. A tool used by the council to improve their popularity with the people, a model.

"She is the target's sister; we can't trust her to make a move against her own blood." Sister? They look nothing alike! "The job is for you to kill her sister, something she would never assist us with even if they are on opposite ends of the moral compass."

KILL?! Rogue clenched his hand, "We are not hired hitmen or assassins, your highness. Any way there would be no way to prove whether we killed her or not, we could easily fake her death and claim the reward."

"Oh but you're not people who would be low enough to do that are you? This girl is a murderer and capable of great destruction, her methods are efficient so she doesn't leave any traces. She destroyer villages all just to achieve her final aim," Pausing to see the reactions on Sting and Rogue's face and then relishing that she played her cards right. "To revive Lord Zeref, the black mage, to destroy the world and rebuild a new one where she is the Queen and him King and the rest of us as slaves, to which is fully capable and intelligence has reported to us that she plans to make a move within 4months, at the conclusion of the Grand Mage Games."

"Why can't we just bring her to you and you carry out the execution?" Sting asked, clearly uncomfortable about assassinating a girl who has the face of an angel or at least the naivety and innocence not present in a supposed mass murderer.

"Any time wasted in bringing her to us will result in her escaping as for proof," She pointed a necklace hanging around her neck. "This necklace, it is her life as far as anyone's concerned. It is sufficient proof. Also why are you two so nerve racked? It has come to our attention that you killed your own parents, it should be a thousand times easier to kill a ruthless murderer who ended so many other people's lives." The statement delivered so nonchalantly shocked Rogue. This was none of their business and nothing to do with them, something that should lie buried in the past.

"Why us," Sting said. "It specifically requested for the dragonslayer duo of Sabertooth, why?"

Tsk, so many questions coming from these two, one cannot have the patience of an angel. Maintaining the elegant and indifferent façade the princess clarified, "After the years holding the Grand Mage Games we would have realised all your habits by now. You two are almost perfectly in sync with each other, in terms of attacks and movements and I believe the bond and teamwork will work against the type of person she is. So do you take the job or not? We've already sent many people on this job, professional assassins; it is okay to turn it down but imagine the shame of turning down a job, the two strongest members of the guild can't accept a job from none other than-"

"We'll take it." Rogue and Sting said simultaneously, not that they wanted to take it but the thought of disgracing their guild was enough to spur them on.

"Good, now Arcadios please brief them on the nature of the girls magic and any of her sly tricks. I do believe the magic testing stage won't be necessary for these two."

The stocky man grunted in reply to the princess' request. "You've heard of the Element Four of Phantom Lord right?" Flicking a quick glance at Rogue who recoiled slightly, how _much _do these people know about us. "Earth, water, air and fire mastered by each mage, well this girl is a master of all four. In addition to that her cunning nature and how she views the world in a logical way proves a massive advantage, a strategist capable of predicting enemy movements. You two will have to be very careful if you want to survive."

Sting gave them a bored look, "Element Four got defeated by the mages of Fairy Tail with ease, so how is this dangerous? It's not like she has anyone she can manipulate being a 'wanted' criminal now."

Arcadios glared at the arrogant dragon-slayer, "Jura of the Ten Saints is a master of earth magic, shall we say the mastery she has over all four elements is the equivalent to Jura's control only one element."

"So you're insinuating she's at the level of a wizard saint?" Rogue asked; this is not looking good.

"Many people are at the level of a wizard saint but only a chosen few are selected. In other words other people who don't have the title can quite easily defeats some saints but to answer your question, yes she is at that level. In addition to that, her swordsmanship is near flawless but the danger is not that but her weapons; the four swords of power; Excalibur, Clarent, Durendal and Joyeause." Rogue frowned, he has read about them but it didn't quite fit in with the whole atmosphere and personality of the girl.

"That is all?" Sting asked stretching her walked towards the exit. "We shall be off then, your majesty."

A small smirk materialised on her mouth, yes, it is over. She has everything the other girl didn't have; power, the royal lineage and the subordinates. "You are excused but just for additional information, her name is Karma Nightshade. She will be trying to kill you too."


	3. Chapter 3- The Heartless Witch

Two Dragons- The Heartless Witch

Karma was skilled in many aspects of life. She was sure Hisui would send out requests to have her arrested or killed but the few years after the Tower was destroyed she had only one ambition and that was to get stronger, to be able to fight her own battles and from there she became nearly impossible to kill. Each day she would train until she vomited, pushed her body to the stage where she shouldn't be able to walk properly for the next week but would pull herself up the next day to keep up with the rigorous training regime. She taught herself everything she needed to know; after all she was just a tool back at the Tower. She trained in swordsmanship as a back-up in case her magic failed her, the precautions were necessary when you lived in such a world. Coupled with her intellect and raw power she became who she was now.

With people after her life she had to learn how to blend in, how to look normal. Lesson One: Dress normally for example; not in too much black or wear long trench coats on hot days or carry several weapons around; _that _has got to turn heads. She dressed in a simple white blouse and jeans, sipping a cup of coffee as she read the newspaper. Her looks often turned a few heads but after being ignored, they would _usually_ leave her alone. _Usually_, unless they are unusually persistent, in which case she would do what any girl would do and leave a red mark on the poor offenders face. That usually did it.

Lesson Two: Position yourself in the town as a good citizen so people won't suspect you. A good citizen, who helps out a lot with a very good reputation, will usually gain people a respectable place in the community; NOT someone who dabbles in the dark arts or likes picking up fights with every person who glances at them side-ways. Being the pretty dark-haired girl who teaches the children magic and the other basic necessities in life is enough to appear normal. In addition to that, the children adore her, all needed to maintain appearances.

Lesson Three: DO NOT give them your real name and have a believable backstory. Hisui probably issued the request for a girl named Karma Nightshade and since the overconfident princess made it a private request, no-one knew the wanted criminal Karma Nightshade has an uncanny similarity to the always smiling Tessa Solaris. Also everyone believed that she was afflicted to a very small guild which was unheard of and was occasionally on jobs helped cover up the fact that she was constantly away and not in town. They would have just assumed she was out helping others and defeating monsters which entertained the children with. That part wasn't a complete lie, it was part of her goal to destroy anything related to the man, no that was entirely accurate- _monster_.

"Miss Tessa your back!" A young girl spied the dark-haired girl outside the café. "You have to teach us more magic and more stories."

"Sierra, don't bother Tessa dear, she has enough to worry about, with the Grand Mage Games coming up soon she will have to train very hard." The girl's mother scolded.

Karma got up, she did enjoy tutoring these kids, watching their faces light up every time she cracked a joke and seeing their face tense as she got up to the tense part of her stories; they were all true so it caused some form of joy. "Hey Sierra, its' been a long time since we last met up. The usual place and bring all your friends this afternoon" She winked at her and smiled to her mother. "Ma'am it's okay, I'm free for the next two weeks."

The little girl gasped, brown eyes widening, "You're going to stay for TWO whole weeks?"

"Yeah, I think I need a break after travelling for that long." _It might also be the last time I will ever see you guys before the world is changed _she thought to herself quietly. "See you later, Sierra!"

A small town where everyone knew each other, everything peaceful was something she needed from her other life. Also it was a good place to avoid detection, not a single attempt to kill her just yet. Although her logic was flawed because if someone used the same thinking as she did, she would almost be certain that she'd be cornered. Her sister has at least half the council convinced that she meant no harm but then there's the issue with Hisui, ever since the law had ruled out jobs akin to assassinations and murder, there really shouldn't be any hired executioners or hitmen but Hisui was smart by having it a private request, it could go under the council's radar, and being royal, a poor guard could easily get accused of posting the request.

Karma often wondered what sort of monster she has been made out to be. She has taken many lives but hardly innocent, all of them deserved it. These lives should be taken, to prevent other people being corrupted; it was all worth it and for a good cause. She even wept silently for all the families and children of the people who died and prayed for them to be happy. Although, Hisui would probably described as a cold, heartless witch who would stop at nothing to achieve her immoral goals, to the people whom she lured in to achieve _her goal_, the death of Karma Nightshade, her only obstacle and to be melodramatic, she could quite easily be_ the bane of her existence_.

She walked by down the street greeting people politely causing them to whisper and talk in hushed voices. With heightened senses she could hear exactly what they were talking about, ranging from 'oh she's such a lovely girl' to 'she should really join a more well-known guild' to even more irrelevant 'she should really find a man to take care of her.' Concerning the second statement, Karma has considered joining a guild, she admired many guilds and was close to joining some but then it wouldn't serve her purposes well. Forming an independent guild like Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy would be to conspicuous, who hasn't heard of Crime Sorciere?

She sat against a tree with a book, in a remote place just outside town. Being with nature made her feel more safe and secure and she really wanted to move away from all the scheming she's been doing the past six months. She would probably have one hour before the children arrived, despite her telling them in the afternoon, they rarely listened. Apparently talking to Miss Tessa, learning magic off her, playing games and listening to her tell stories was more important than anything else, she learnt a while ago. Suddenly snapping her out of her trance was two hands wrapped around her eyes, a dagger instantaneously appeared in her hands but she quickly discarded it realising that it was just one of her young fans. Karma shrieked only to hear a young girl giggling, "Did I scare you Miss Tessa?"

"You're a naughty one, Stella." She tickled the young girl causing her to go into hysterics as the other children gathered around her.

A boy with brown hair got up in a fighting stance, "Are we going to learn about fire magic today, Miss Tessa?"

"I thought we were going to do water magic?"

"I wanted to learn air and earth!"

The usually quiet secluded forest area erupted in a noise; she put the book down and smiled. "Don't I get a hug first? I haven't seen you guys in a-a-a-ages." She sang as the thirteen children leaped at her. "I'll be staying for two weeks, plenty of time for me to teach you all the magic."

"Miss Tessa, are you going to be in the Grand Mage Games this year?" A blonde girl asked, Claire. "You're a really awesome and powerful mage."

"You really think so, Claire? Maybe I will, if I'm not that busy."

"Where have you been the past few months?" Lee asked, a cute boy with over –sized glasses. "What adventures did you go on?"

"Oh, I went out to visit some of the guilds, you know Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. I got to meet some really powerful mages. Otherwise, I had quite a few adventures but I'll tell you later after I get some classes done. Shall we start with fire?"

They chorused a very loud yes and William got up, "I'm going to grow up to be like Natsu Dragneel, from Fairy Tail, he's really awesome. FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He imitated the dragonslayer who was very popular seven years ago.

Lucas then smirked and said, "No way, Sting is way more awesome, Sabertooth is the best and strongest guild."

"I like Lyon from Lamia Scale." "No Gray is better!" The conversation soon turned into a debate on who were the better mages as they argued amongst themselves, each proposing a very relevant argument for their idols. Karma smiled sadly, she remembered her past when she was their age, and it was hardly as fun as that. There was no laughter, no fun more or so there were no people except for a brainwashed idealist. "Come on guys, pay attention." She snapped her fingers as a small blue flame appeared on her fingers. "Remember our last lesson; imagine the air particles vibrating really, really quickly and focus all your energy oh that area on the tip of your fingers. When you think you have it, snap your fingers quickly and concentrate in making it bigger and not to let it go out. Don't worry if you can't do, it is very hard for you to manipulate all the elements." She watched the children's face scrunch up in concentration. She knew not all of them could use fire magic as it manifests differently in every person, depending on their nature and personality.

"I FELT IT, MISS TESSA, I FELT IT!" William cried, clearly very excited. "It was only for a short time but there was a flame on my fingertips."

"Good job! Now concentrate really hard and imagine the particles going faster and faster to make it hotter. Also imagine air filling it, making it bigger, keep practising, I'm sure you'll be able to create a really large one soon."

This continued on for the next hour or so, most of them not succeeding but coupled with the constant encouragement, flames filled their eyes determined to succeed the next time. Fire magic was by far the easiest to use, to understand, earth, water and air was a lot more difficult but it didn't matter to any of them. She decided to go to tell them a story about how she bested a lightning demon terrorising some far away town but didn't get through much before she suddenly gasped, the stone in her necklace pulsing. "MISS TESSA!" She surveyed the surroundings erratically, was she found out? What person would try to kill her in front of children? That would be cruel or was it some sort of demon or monster in the forest. She felt Excalibur materialise in her hands, "Guys be quiet, something's wrong." She stood protectively in front of them. "Show yourself, you coward! What do you want?" The first day she returned and immediately there was some form of danger, also this person was smart enough to know that she wasn't going attack anyone in front of children. She closed her eyes a crouched down on the ground, she detected two people 400m away who are potential dangers but not yet. She sighed and collapsed against a tree; thank gods they weren't in immediate danger. "Are you okay, Miss Tessa?"

"Uh? Yeah, I'm okay it's just I think that I won't be able to continue on today, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well." Her hand never left the ground, 100m, these people were fast. Are they planning a surprise attack? She gathered the strength in hands ready to cause an earthquake if necessary but she heard a scream before she could react. She whipped her head behind her to see two men standing behind her. A blonde with a wearing a mid-riff revealing shirt and a dark-haired man with a cloak stood there, "Karma Nightshade, I presume?"

The children huddled close to Karma, they knew exactly who they are but the imposing stance and the name they called the girl they knew as Tessa was enough to stun them into silence. Face hard she stared back at them, "Sting, Rogue, I assume you're here to kill me."


End file.
